


Hanaemi

by xSuzerain



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: Non è la prima volta che si ritrova a pensare a come sia insito in ogni cosa di lui; i gesti, le parole, persino nel modo in cui gli restituisce lo sguardo – è sua e soltanto sua, la visione che ha del mondo. E quando i suoi movimenti si fanno più lenti e porta le mani verso il cielo sopra di loro, come a voler afferrare le stelle, Keito pensa che se realmente lo volesse forse potrebbe persino riuscirci. Soggiogare gli astri, stringerli tra proprie mani; e poi lasciarli andare di nuovo – conscio che non sarebbero mai più stati gli stessi, e che sempre avrebbero avuto la sfumatura del suo tocco.{#ko-fi rewards}





	Hanaemi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofumanju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Ensemble Stars** ( あんさんぶるスターズ) non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della **Happy Elements**.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro. Le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Note dell'autrice** : Non avrei mai pensato di scrivere una keichi, ma mi sono divertita davvero moltissimo. La storia in questione nasce come reward per il mio ko-fi, e più nello specifico per quell'angelo della Nari (o mofumanju) che è stata tra le prime a scommettere su di me.  
> Avrebbe dovuto essere una flashfic, ma mi sono fatta prendere la mano... ed alla fine il risultato non mi spiace. Spero possa essere di gradimento anche per voi (e ovviamente per la persona cui la storia appartiene in senso stretto)!  
> Il prompt che ho ricevuto era "Love and affection", quindi ho cercato di fare qualcosa che fosse dolce. Ci sono riuscita? Non saprei, perché non sono molto sicura delle mie abilità nel fluff. Però Eichi è adorabile, non è vero? (L)  
> A proposito, se la storia vi è piaciuta, tanto per restare in tema, qualche volta prendiamoci un caffè.

Danza coi piedi nudi sulla sabbia. E' come se fosse perso in un mondo tutto suo, come se vedesse e percepisse più di quanto non dica a parole. Non è la prima volta che si ritrova a pensare a come sia insito in ogni cosa di lui; i gesti, le parole, persino nel modo in cui gli restituisce lo sguardo – è sua e soltanto sua, la visione che ha del mondo. E quando i suoi movimenti si fanno più lenti e porta le mani verso il cielo sopra di loro, come a voler afferrare le stelle, Keito pensa che se realmente lo volesse forse potrebbe persino riuscirci. Soggiogare gli astri, stringerli tra proprie mani; e poi lasciarli andare di nuovo – conscio che non sarebbero mai più stati gli stessi, e che sempre avrebbero avuto la sfumatura del suo tocco.  
Avere addosso il suo sguardo non pare disturbarlo, e fa sorridere, anzi. Pacatamente, ancora un’ultima volta piroetta su se stesso, ed approfittando dei movimenti di quella silenziosa danza gli si pone davanti con le guance pallidamente arrossate dalla contentezza e dal lieve sforzo; ma il suo respiro è regolare, e nello sguardo non legge stanchezza alcuna – così rilassa le spalle ed il corpo tutto, e sistemando gli occhiali si lascia andare ad un sospiro rassegnato. Tramuta il sorriso di lui in una risata, ed ecco che di nuovo Keito s’indispettisce, inconsapevole d’avergli regalato la reazione che più s’auspicava.   
«Suvvia, Keito.» pronuncia, e allunga l’indice a sfiorargli la punta del naso, la voce palesemente divertita. «E’ una bella serata. Non dovresti sprecarla facendo il musone.»  
«Una bella serata?» ripete. Nemmeno prova a mascherare l’ironia del tono, e addirittura scaccia la sua mano – tenta d’apparire infastidito più che può, ma ottiene come unico risultato quello di farlo ridacchiare una volta ancora. E allora schiocca la lingua al palato, e nuovamente alle sue labbra sfugge uno di quei sospiri ormai di lui quasi caratteristici. «Hai sempre avuto la pessima abitudine di non ascoltare gli altri, Eichi.»  
«Oh, non è affatto vero. Ogni tanto ti ascolto.»   
Indietreggia quel tanto che basta a tendergli la mano così che possa alzarsi, e da parte di Keito non v’è incertezza nello stringerla nella propria. C’è una delicatezza, tuttavia, che nel loro sfiorarsi non manca mai – ed Eichi certo lo percepisce, sebbene non faccia in proposito commenti d’alcun tipo; ma Hasumi non fatica a rendersi conto di come nell’immediato approfitti del suo essere ora in piedi per rintanarsi tra le sue braccia. E lo lascia fare.   
«Dovremmo tornare a casa, se sei stanco.» dice.   
Gli accarezza i capelli, e lui si fa se possibile ancor più vicino. Scuote il capo poco dopo e Keito non insiste ulteriormente, perché anche nell'apprensività ch'è solito rivolgergli mai sognerebbe d'essere per lui un ostacolo. E che si tratti di sogni, o anche soltanto una semplice passeggiata notturna sulla spiaggia accanto alla scuola, di quelle ch'è tipico fare nelle sere d'estate, ai suoi occhi non c'è reale differenza.   
«Per una volta che riesco a convincerti ad assecondare i miei capricci, voglio godermi tutto il tempo a nostra disposizione.»   
«Come se fosse un caso unico.» alle sue labbra sfugge un piccolo sbuffo. Ma non v’è stavolta accenno di rimprovero alcuno – divertimento, semmai, al quale Eichi non manca ribattere nell’immediato. Ed è alle migliori delle sue doti d’attore che lo si vede dar sfoggio, mentre con lentezza s’allontana dal petto di lui per guardarlo negli occhi chiari. In attimi come questo, l’impronta che Wataru ha lasciato in lui diviene più che mai chiara; ma persino nella teatralità dell’altro tipica Eichi ha impresso il proprio inconfondibile tocco.   
«Certo che lo è. L’incorruttibile Keito Hasumi che si lascia convincere ad uscire di casa nel cuore della notte senza preavviso? Una vera rarità.» e c’è persino una pausa, ed un’aggiunta divertita. «Ora potrei morire felicemente e senza rimpianti.»  
Da parte dell’altro non vi sono commenti. Solo lo sguardo s’indurisce, e la stretta sul suo corpo fa più forte; lo stringe a sé, Keito, e persino nella semplicità di quel gesto trapela quanto una frase del genere abbia sulla sua persona un potere grande, immenso. Poco importa che la sua natura fosse scherzosa, o ancora che si tratti d’espressioni cui Eichi si lascia andare spesso – le detesta.   
Ed è buffo. Buffo perché la morte è sua compagna da ch’era soltanto un bambino, e perché forse più d’ogni altro tra i loro coetanei ha consapevolezza di quanto fragili siano gli esseri umani. Buffo, perché Eichi Tenshouin è l’unica persona che conosca in grado di renderlo incoerente – proprio lui che più d’ogni altra cosa detesta i comportamenti eccessivamente sciocchi ed i pensieri di frivola natura.  
Abbassa lo sguardo, ed Eichi, ch’è ancora tra le sue braccia, presto si premura ad abbassarsi col volto perché i loro occhi s’incontrino nuovamente; e legge sul suo volto il dispiacere ancor prima che gli dia voce, qualche istante più tardi.   
«Dovrei smetterla con queste battute, uh?» è più lunga questa volta la sua pausa, ma sempre s’accompagna ad un flebile sorriso. «Perdonami.»  
«E’ solo che non mi piace che scherzi su queste cose.»  
Lui sorride di più.  
«Sì. Lo so.»  
E quando Keito finalmente si rilassa di nuovo, la reazione di Eichi è immediata – gli sfiora il naso con il proprio, e con naturale morbidezza inclina poi il viso quel tanto sufficiente a posare le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio che nella sua delicatezza sa di un’ingenuità che mai gli accosterebbe davvero. Ricambiarlo è istintivo, e benché nessuno dei due vada oltre e la sua natura alla base non cambi, si tratta d’un gesto di cui si scopre aver bisogno. Basta questo: sentire ch’è lì, sentire il calore delle sue labbra e le stesse distendersi quando poi, staccatosi quanto basta, parla ad una distanza talmente infinitesimale ch’il suo respiro si perde nel proprio.   
«Ti va di ballare un po’ con me, Keito?»  
Sbuffa appena, e di nuovo prova ad apparire scocciato.   
«E’ stupido ballare senza musica.»  
Ma Eichi non si lascia scoraggiare, e prendendogli la mano nella propria interrompe il loro abbraccio e piano lo guida, ancora una volta spontaneità e nient’altro nei suoi gesti. E infine ecco che la spunta, ed insieme ondeggiano mollemente sulla sabbia fredda come i ragazzini ch’in passato non si sono mai l’occasione di essere. Glielo fa notare – come gli abbia ceduto di nuovo, benché poc’anzi avesse detto che non accadeva mai; e lui solo ride, felice.   
Ed è suo turno di sentirsi sciocco per non aver notato come la musica fosse sempre stata lì.


End file.
